Las mujeres que no aman
by TempanoDeHielo
Summary: ¡Y no necesitan amor si tienen un confesionario y lencería bonita! La vida es más fácil de lo que se cree.


-Las mujeres que no aman.

*Lily Magane Y Luka Megurine*

"El amor y el sexo no se mezclan", el conjunto de palabras que determinaban las relaciones de Megurine Luka, amor y demás cosas eran el segundo plano de su vida, y era feliz con ello.  
El solo hecho de imaginarse junto a alguien por mucho tiempo le revolvía el estómago.

Estaba estudiando en la escuela religiosa más prestigiosa de todo el país, hija de una familia adinerada y con gran inteligencia, ella obtenía todo lo que quería, y a quien quería.

-¿Estás segura de esto?

-Sí. –afirmó Luka.

-Nunca lo has hecho ¿O sí?

-No, yo no me visto así para nadie.

-¿Me debería considerar especial? –preguntó en tono de burla la rubia. -¿Cómo vas?

-Bien. –Luka salió del baño y Lily casi instantáneamente tuvo un derrame nasal, había comprado algunas cosas para Luka, ligueros negros, lencería negra de encaje y, esposas. –Aun no te muerdo la lengua, habla.

-Te ves perfecta.

-¿No te has preguntado alguna vez lo que dirían las madres superioras si supiesen que traes estas cosas a los dormitorios del colegio?

-Seguramente nos expulsarían a ambas. –puso seguro a la puerta y en cuanto hizo eso, se dio la vuelta hacia Luka. –Qué bueno que están ocupadas revisando tus perfectos escritos sobre la pureza y los beneficios de ir por el camino de dios.

Luka dejó escapar algunas carcajadas. –Esto es tan sacado de un anime con porno…

-Se llama hentai. –dijo quitándose la pañoleta del uniforme. -¿Y te refieres a lo de que la mayoría de nuestras compañeras sean lesbianas?

-Todas son unas tortilleras. Estoy segura que las monjas también. –Le ayudó a soltar los listones del uniforme, a quitarse el saco y la falda.

-Me sigo preguntando qué haces estudiando en un colegio católico cuando eres todo menos una persona que va por las veredas de dios.

-Mira que tú no eras una santa cuando te conocí.

-Y mira cuanto nos divertimos… -Jaló de la mano a Luka hasta que ambas cayeron a la cama. Luka rio un poco al darse cuenta de que siempre era Lily quien terminaba abajo. –Oye… Hoy quiero que lo hagamos juntas.

-¿Juntas?

-Sí, ya sabes…

-Lily…

-¿Qué? –preguntó mientras soltaba las agujetas del corsé de Luka.

-Me encanta la idea.

Sus cuerpos se enredaron, la práctica del tribadismo solía gustarles mucho, cuando terminaron se dieron cuenta de que era hora y día de las confesiones y todas las estudiantes estaban obligadas a confesar cada impureza en sus corazones, efectivamente, ellas nunca habían confesado su pequeño secreto sin embargo ese día Luka tenía ánimos para divertirse.

-Ave María. –dijo el padre, ese sacerdote era muy joven, había llegado apenas una semana antes.

-Sin pecado concebida. –dijo en un tono algo vacilante.

-Confiesa tus pecados.

-Dudo de lo que dije… -intentó darle un tono dramático.

-¿De qué hija?

-Es imposible que María fuera totalmente virgen y de ser así ¿No murió muy deprimida o algo?

El padre se quedó atónito. –No entiendo del todo de lo que hablas, no puedes decir esas cosas, son blasfemias.

-Blasfemia es resultar embarazada sin siquiera haber disfrutado.

-¡Niña calla!

-Está bien, me calmo, pero ni crea que le voy a decir mi más grande pecado… -El padre se puso completamente rojo, lucía muy enojado. –Que es que me he tirado a la mayoría de las mujeres en esta iglesia, oups, ya lo dije.

-¡50 aves marías! ¡28 credos! –el padre se puso de pie y empezó a gritar y Luka no podía sino seguir riendo.

-Sí sí, mañana padre Shion.

Las demás estudiantes intentaron contener sus risas, era verdad que el padre puso una expresión bastante graciosa para cualquier persona que la viera y Luka bueno, ella era la adoración para muchas de las estudiantes.

Paso por entre las bancas para llegar hasta donde estaba Lily.

-Hoy te ves muy linda. –dijo revolviendo el cabello de una de las chicas con quienes había estado, cabello negro y largo, de fleco rasgado que se inclinaba más a cubrir el lado derecho de su rostro *motivo por el que solían regañarla* y de piel increíblemente pálida.

-Yo siempre, bebé. –contestó con tono engreído.

Esa chica le había gustado mucho desde mucho tiempo atrás, Dubrabska, tenía acento de algún otro lado aunque nunca tuvieron mucho tiempo para hablar sobre ellas, no para algo más que obtener el nombre de la otra y el lugar de su habitación.

Llegó donde Lily y le ofreció una amplia sonrisa. –Algún día te van a expulsar. –Dijo Lily.

-Mientras mis padres sigan dando dinero dudo que lo hagan. –se sentó a su lado y se recargó en la banca. –Es el que ha reaccionado más chistoso. –dijo en referencia al padre Shion Kaito que aun la miraba extrañado.

-Debo admitir que sí ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Que me había acostado con la mayoría de las mujeres en este recinto.

-Luka en serio te van a correr un día de estos. –rio un poco. –Es mi turno.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba el padre, tomó asiento.

-Bien… -el padre suspiró. –Comencemos. Ave María.

-Sin pecado concebida.

-Confiesa tus pecados, hija.

-Confieso que he pecado albergando en mi interior el pecado de la lujuria.

-Hija, tenemos que dejar que dios entre a nuestra vida, las uniones entre los hombres y las mujeres…

-Ah no, yo fui una impura con una mujer. –interrumpió.

Luka observaba desde su asiento, ciertamente Lily lucía como una virgen pura la primera vez que la vio, eso fue lo que más la provocó, cuando creyó que estaba a punto de corromper a la santidad en persona descubrió que si había algo que no caracterizaba a Lily, era la pureza.  
Lily tenía tendencias sadomasoquistas desde antes de conocer a Luka, fue el motivo de que la enviaran a ese colegio, calmar a los "demonios" en su interior, no fue muy listo de parte de sus padres porque Lily nunca había sido heterosexual.

Después de todo, del saludo inicial a las sábanas cubriéndolas no hubo más que uno o dos días de diferencia, quizás menos.

Entre ellas había algo parecido a la amistad, aunque al menos de parte de Luka eso no existiera, Lily era la que tenía ratos de sensibilidad. Cuando Lily terminó de confesarse, fue donde Luka y regresaron juntas al dormitorio, en el camino Lily se dio cuenta de la cantidad de chicas que miraban a Luka sin percatarse de la cantidad de estudiantes que también la miraban a ella, se preguntó si acaso esa era la intención de Luka, lo prohibido y distante de sus manos. Llegaron al dormitorio y la rubia seguía algo pensativa.

-¿Tenemos tarea? –preguntó la chica de ojos azules deshaciéndose del saco del uniforme.

-Sí, tenemos que investigar varias cosas sobre algunos santos y esas cosas.

Luka notó la expresión realmente seria de Lily y se sintió algo incómoda. -¿Qué tienes?

-Nada. –contestó la rubia, en su interior se debatía por alejar el tema de su mente. –No tengo nada.

Luka se acercó a ella y la forzó a mirarla a los ojos. –Yo no soy paciente, lo sabes, dime qué tienes antes de que me hagas enfadar.

-Yo no tengo por qué contarte nada. –rechazó la mano de Luka y alejó la mirada de ella. –Si no quiero no lo haré y ya.

La chica soltó un suspiro y se encaminó a la puerta. –Como quieras, cuando se te baje lo dramática, me hablas. –dijo saliendo de ahí.

Lily se quedó bastante pensativa, no sabía si realmente todo lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, lo peor es que todo ese tiempo parecía no haberle importado que seguramente, era muy obvio que lo que hacía estaba "mal".

No se consideraba a sí misma una mala persona, por el contrario, creía que muy en el fondo ella tenía un gran corazón y a pesar de ello ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Era sólo rebeldía? ¿Era su forma de oponerse a lo que sus padres ordenaban? ¿O era acaso que esa era su naturaleza? Por el momento, la última opción alivio su confusión.

Nunca se había enamorado de un hombre, ni tampoco de una mujer, aunque sus sentimientos por Luka eran extraños, le gustaba hablar con ella, estar con ella, reírse de otros con ella, y por supuesto amaba acostarse con ella, también el hecho de que hubiera una chica en la cama, entre ellas, le resultaba muy placentero.

Esos pensamientos le hicieron creer que la naturaleza de sus sentimientos por Luka seguramente llevaría a esa palabra que no quería pronunciar.

O quizás, sólo quizás, estaba buscando un pretexto idiota para no aceptar que nunca había querido a nadie realmente.

También, ella sí creía en algo más grande que su existencia, a pesar de que nunca pareciese así tenía la esperanza de que hubiese alguien siempre cuidando de ella, alguien que podía terminar con la maldad del mundo.

Por su parte Luka se fue a caminar un rato, no le gustaba mucho salir de la habitación pero en ese tipo de días en que Lily arruinaba la perfecta armonía que había entre ellas, lo prefería.  
Llegó hasta el jardín del colegio, cercano al invernadero.  
Se sentó en una de las bancas y sacó un pequeño pedazo de papel que llevaba en el bolsillo, comenzó a doblar el papel, una y otra vez hasta darle la forma de algo, siempre llevaba pequeños pedazos de hojas, cuando se sentía intranquila hacia alguna figura y la coleccionaba junto con las otras, la práctica comenzó de pequeña cuando aprendió a hacer origami.

Ella sí había querido a alguien, pero esa persona se tuvo que marchar del país, perdieron contacto y jamás volvió a saber de ella, a veces le preocupaba el hecho de si aún estaría viva o no, aunque claro, nunca le había contado a nadie de eso, no era como si le gustara que supieran que había un lado tan "inútil" dentro de ella.

Era una flor, la figura que resultó de lo dobleces era una flor.  
Por unos momentos pensó en lo rosa que eso lucía, pero luego perdió importancia, caminó lentamente hacia el dormitorio, dejándose seducir por el lugar, por el agua que emanaba de las fuentes, distrayéndose con cada chica que cruzaba en su camino, permitiendo que dijeran bellas palabras hacia ella y ciertamente, sólo fingía aceptarlas, entró a la habitación, Lily estaba recostada mirando al lado opuesto a Luka.

-Volví. –dijo sin muchos ánimos, Lily no contestó. Se acercó a ella y notó que estaba dormida con una caja de pañuelos al lado. –Qué asco me das a veces.

Sacó un pañuelo en el que tomó todos los pañuelos sucios de Lily para luego tirarlos a la basura, cubrió a la rubia con una frazada y se sentó frente a ella.  
No le gustaba verla así, era extraño, le daba cansancio y le provocaba molestia.

Decidió no despertarla ya que incluso a ella misma le disgustaba que la interrumpieran cuando estaba dormida.  
Aun algo pensativa, quiso asumir que el estado de Lily se debía a hormonas o algo por el estilo.

La mañana siguiente sería de sábado, el primer sábado del mes, ese día dejaban a las chicas salir claro con ciertos límites de tiempo.  
Usualmente Luka era despertada por la rubia, sin embargo eso no ocurrió en esta ocasión. Al despertar eran ya las nueve de la mañana, miró la cama al lado de la suya y estaba tendida y ordenada, se sentó en la orilla de su propio cama, tronó su cuello, sus muñecas, sus nudillos, cada uno de sus dedos.

Prestó atención a los sonidos de la habitación y entró al baño, como sospechaba, ahí estaba Lily, parada bajo el frío chorro de agua, su espalda era tersa y suave, delicada y se le marcaban los omóplatos, Luka comenzó a desnudarse, cuando hubo completado eso, entró a la regadera y abrazó a Lily por la espalda, recargando sus senos en ella.

-Es un milagro que te despertaras antes. –dijo seria.

-Yo no creo en ellos, lo sabes. –sus manos se deslizaron hasta los senos de Lily y comenzaron a masajearlos. –Prefiero creer que todo lo hago porque así lo deseo.

-¿Por qué siempre lo pones en duda? –preguntó al tiempo que intentaba contener sus sonidos guturales.

-¿A dios? ¿Los dichosos milagros? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera preguntarlo cuando tú y yo tenemos sexo cada que se nos antoja? ¿Acaso tu dios no ve mal esto? –apretó un poco los pezones de Lily y mordió suavemente uno de los desnudos hombros de la chica. -¿Acaso si existiese no estaríamos siendo castigadas?

-Sí. –dijo liberando un gemido. –Pero…

-Si tu dios es tan puro y santo y lo amas tanto tanto… ¿Por qué te dejas llevar por mí que te hago pecar? –con sus manos haló por el cuello a Lily, de modo que sus labios estuvieran a su alcance. -¿Por qué te gusta tanto? –preguntó sobre la comisura de sus labios, una de sus manos estaba ahora peligrosamente cerca de su intimidad.

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí si no crees en él? –preguntó finalmente, esa pregunta entró profundo en la mente de Luka. -¿No es que acaso quieres creer en algo más grande que tú?

-¿Alguien que me domine? –comenzó a acariciar el clítoris de Lily. -¿Alguien que tenga el poder de hacerme gritar y arrepentirme? ¿Alguien que me castigue? –con algo de brusquedad la volteó y la puso contra la pared de la regadera. -¿Quién es quién te está dominando en éste momento?

Luka era sumamente dominante, y eso le gustaba a Lily quien no podía resistirse cuando Luka era brusca con ella, era capaz de aceptar cualquier cosa sin embargo, ese era su credo, la esperanza que se aferraba a tener, que ella podía cambiar y ser diferente.

Que podía ser un orgullo para sus padres y que nunca más la obligarían a estar encerrada.

-Tergiversas la relación con dios… No es un amante… -dijo entre gemidos al sentir como los dedos de Luka entraban y salían de ella. –No es todo tan perverso como tú crees.

-¿No lo es? –empezó a besar su cuello, mordiendo un poco, se detuvo en su oreja y justo cuando comenzó a hablar, sus dedos vibraron dentro de la vagina de la rubia. –Un dios que permite que cientos de personas mueran de hambre, que separa a los que se aman, que deja que la gente asesine a otros por placer… ¿Eso no te parece perverso? ¿Te parece bondadoso?

Era realmente difícil para Lily el poder mantener sus ideas en calma cuando Luka hacía ese tipo de cosas, con muchas fuerzas conservaba la capacidad de hablar, ahora, la capacidad de argumentar y defender aquello en lo que millones depositaban su fe, era aún más difícil.

-Tú… -dijo con voz temblorosa, se abrazó del cuello a Luka y abrió un poco más las piernas. –Tú eres el diablo encarnado. –El gemido que nació junto con esa oración fue un poco más fuerte de lo debido.

-Cualquier persona que se aferra a creer en ello diría lo mismo que tú… Es una lástima que ni dios ni Lucifer estén aquí con nosotras, sólo estamos tú y yo. –Tomó la pierna de Lily por la rodilla y la atrancó con su codo, apoyando a la chica contra la pared y teniendo una mayor profundidad para meter sus dedos. Lily comenzó a rasguñar la espalda de Luka y dejó que esos pensamientos de seres superiores a ellas se desvanecieran y se mezclaran con el aire fuera de la regadera, ahora, sólo el deseo que con forma de vapor calentaba su cuerpo era importante. –Si tanta es tu insistencia en creer en pecados… Deja que yo te arrastre al infierno, justo como lo has permitido todo éste tiempo.

Los segundos se fueron lentamente en el cuerpo de Lily, aun cuando Luka dejó de moverse dentro de ella el frenesí no se detenía, ahora la ojiazul intentaba que su lengua entrara en la rubia, un líquido ligeramente más viscoso que el agua empezaba a escurrir por sus labios, el orgasmo no llegaba y Lily estaba cada vez más y más excitada, empujó a Luka quien cayó sin mucha fuerza al suelo. –Estoy harta de juegos estúpidos. –dijo la rubia mirándola, el agua estaba ahora helada, los ojos de la chica tenían las pupilas dilatadas. Se puso de rodillas encerrando las piernas de Luka, tomó una de sus manos y le sonrió, Luka supo que era lo que la chica quería.

Dos de los dedos de Luka se movieron como incitando a la rubia a caer sobre las piernas de la peli rosada, sin más, Lily se sentó en ellas, dejando que los dedos de su amante golpearan las paredes de su interior.

La ojiazul podía sentir como un pequeño punto de la chica se inflamaba y con él, la secreción de fluidos aumentaba.

Hacía ya muchísimo tiempo que la chica no lucía tan excitada, la forma en que movía su cadera y el cómo la arañaba, hizo que la propia Luka soltara un gemido, que ella misma comenzara a mojarse.

Lily notó eso y en medio de sus deseos, puso su mano detrás de ella, bajando por su propio trasero y hasta llegar a la palpitante vulva de Luka, cada movimiento fue mágico.

Los ojos de Luka se cerraron y se arqueó un poco al sentir esos dedos dentro de ella. Mientras Lily movía su cadera también penetraba con dos de sus dedos a Luka, la chica estaba inclinada hacia atrás, eso le permitía más libertad en ambos sentidos, pronto las caderas de ambas estaban moviéndose, los gemidos intentaron contenerse pero no fue posible.

El vapor en la regadera ya no era del agua.

El tacto era tan cercano y tan sobrenatural que los orgasmos llegaron uno tras otro, era cierto, tocarse al mismo tiempo era lo que más las excitaba.

La incomodidad de la posición era lo que menos importaba, el placer no las permitía pensar con claridad. -¿Acaso tu religión te provoca tanto placer? –preguntó Luka a punto de llegar al sexto orgasmo en esa sesión.

-Al diablo con mi religión. –sus caderas se movieron de modo más lento pero más profundo y placentero, los dedos estaban algo cansados pero la excitación exigía más.

El abdomen de ambas se resistía a seguirse contrayendo, justo en ese clímax, ambas sacaron sus dedos y Lily se dejó caer sobre ella, agotada y con la respiración acelerada la miró a los ojos. -¿Quieres más? –preguntó Luka.

-No estoy pensando en eso, bueno, no sólo en eso.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Qué somos tú y yo? –preguntó con algo de miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

Luka se quedó paralizada y en su interior pensó "no lo arruines", aunque francamente, ella también se lo había preguntado muchas veces. -Tú eres una virgen pura y casta y yo soy el demonio. Tú lo dijiste.

-No seas idiota sabes que no hablo de eso. –se puso de pie y salió de la regadera. –Deberías levantarte de ahí, se te va a arrugar la piel.

Salió tras de ella, ambas se secaron el cabello y se vistieron sin pronunciar palabra alguna. –Creo que… Tampoco sé que somos.

-¿Crees que ambas estemos…? –no quiso decir la palabra, supuso que Luka sabía de qué hablaba.

-No, no, no, no, no, no. –negó como un niño pequeño en berrinche. –No, yo no sé qué es eso.

-Ni yo. –Se miraron, el sentimiento les produjo curiosidad. -Tal vez deberíamos averiguarlo.

Se acercaron con algo de temor de arruinar lo que había entre ellas, Luka tomó el rostro de Lily y miró sus labios. –Eres muy… Bonita. –dijo intentando ambientar el momento, el sólo decirlo le revolvió el estómago ya que no estaba acostumbrada a decir ese tipo de cosas.

-Gracias. –dijo forzando un poco ese agradecimiento. –Tus ojos son muy lindos…

-Gracias, Lily…

Sus labios se acercaron poco a poco, Lily cerró los ojos y levantó un poco su cara, reduciendo aún más el espacio entre sus besos, Luka la acercó más a sí misma y pronto, sus labios estaban tocándose, ambas intentaron llevar un ritmo lento, sin prisas, delicado y sutil.

Incluso el movimiento de sus lenguas dentro de la boca de la otra fue, distinto.  
Lily se ciñó más al cuerpo de quien llamó demonio, sus senos se apretaban un poco aunque, no mucho porque los pechos de Lily eran pequeños comparados con los de Luka, ambas se pusieron rojas aunque ese beso no hizo sino incomodarlas.

Se separaron y se miraron fijamente.

La respuesta fue dicha al unísono. –Es sólo sexo.

Acordaron salir al cine, vieron un filme cuya trama no recordaban al salir del cine, en realidad, siempre era así.

Cuando volvieron al colegio decidieron ir a la pequeña capilla donde se hacían las confesiones.

-¿Cuál es tu motivo para estar aquí? –preguntó Lily.

-Quizás sea lo que tú dijiste, o el hecho de que mi padre siempre me dijo que yo no podría entrar y salir como triunfadora de aquí, justo como lo hizo mi hermana, quizás fue sólo el impulso de cumplir el reto.

-No deberías sólo hacerlo por cumplir un reto, quizás su intención era sólo molestarte…

-Sí, tal vez –contestó pensativa.

-Pero ¿Entonces no crees en nada? –Preguntó nuevamente, habían llegado a la capilla, lucía sola y oscura, seguramente no habría nadie dentro.

-¿Cómo podría creer en alguien que sabe mi destino y me deja sufrir? –contestó con otra pregunta, eso solía molestar a Lily. –Ese bastardo deja que las mujeres sean violadas y los niños maltratados y le viene sabiendo a mierda. No merece nada de mí además… Tiene complejo de Narciso, quiere la atención y amor de todos, que jodido ser tan superior. –se acercó al confesionario, estaba abierto, por alguna razón no las habían recibido allí en la ocasión anterior.

-Supongo que eso es cierto… -se puso junto a ella. –Oye…

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué castigo crees que merezca si decido tener sexo en el santo confesionario?

La sonrisa de Luka habló por sí sola. –Deberíamos averiguarlo.

Le expulsión del colegio, ese fue el costo.

Es decir nadie las interrumpió pero, al parecer alguien escuchó, varias chicas se pusieron casi a implorar que no las corrieran, sin embargo, era demasiado aparentemente.

La madre superiora les entregó sus papeles a ambas, las chicas no lucían tristes, por el contrario, la sonrisa de Luka era cínica. –Espero tengan el valor de hacerlo un día. –dijo Luka a las monjas más jóvenes. –Al fin comprendí el valor de ese confesionario, tienen razón, es toda una purificación…

Lily acompañó su comentario con una pequeña risa. –Hasta pronto. –dijo la rubia tomando la mano de Luka, habían quedado en ir a tomar un café después de eso, los padres de Lily bueno, terminaron por aceptar que su hija era lesbiana, que no podían cambiarla, los padres de Luka, dijeron que habían tardado en expulsarla.

En cuanto salieron de ahí, la madre superiora sólo suspiró. –Esa chica es el demonio encarnado… Y la rubia, la rubia se dejó llevar, ninguna de esas mujeres ama.


End file.
